Emma's Secret Love
by degrassicutie1
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Emma's Big Mistake', summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Love is in the Air!

Chapter 1: Love is in the Air!  
INTRO: Hey ya! This is the sequel to 'Emma's Big Mistake.' Chris just broke  
up with Melinda and is having a hard time. He develops a crush on Emma and  
she has a crush on him too. The only problem is that Emma just got back  
together with Sean. When Sean starts to notice, things get ugly with Chris.  
And Emma will have to choose.  
I also want to thank some people for inspiring me to write:  
-SnoopysBestBud  
-sister-cousin  
-JessicaLWriter  
-AllAmericanGirl  
The author of 'Chatroom Talk', sorry I forgot your username! I'll find out  
and then I'll thank you in the next chapter!  
There are many more people that I want to thank; I'll thank you in my next  
chapter!  
Let the story begin:  
Emma and Sean entered Degrassi Community School, holding hands.  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you Sean?" Emma asked. "I love you!"  
"All the time, Emma. All the time!" Sean replied. He kissed her lips  
gently.  
"Hate to interrupt your moment, but I will anyway," said Manny. "Could you  
two be any more romantic than you are already?"  
Sean and Emma ignored her. They didn't care what she thought.  
"I've got grade 10 shop first period, Emma."  
"That must suck."  
"No way, shop is the only class I'm good at. I'll see you in class." Sean  
walked away.  
"God he is hot!" Emma said.  
"Emma, you've been obsessed with Sean ever since you reunited, chill out!"  
Manny screamed.  
"I can't help it, I missed him so much!" Emma and Manny walk into their  
homeroom.  
"Hey girls!" Emma and Manny turned around to see JT.  
"Oh no," Manny said silently. Emma giggled.  
"Hi JT, hey Toby!" Emma replied. "What can we do for you today?"  
"Can't we say hi, Mrs. Sean Cameron?" Toby said. JT started to laugh.  
"Good one Tobs."  
"You guys are so immature, how about growing up a little? At least Sean is  
well built!" Manny said, while slapping a high five with Emma.  
"Forget you girls," JT said.  
"Yeah, you don't know what you're missing!" Toby screamed.  
Emma and Manny rolled their eyes.  
They went over to a table were Sean and Chris Sharpe were sitting.  
(Homeroom)  
"Hey Chris! Hi Sean!" Emma said.  
"Hello boys," Manny said.  
"Hi girls, sit down," Chris replied. God he is so hot, Emma thought, I  
can't stop staring at him.  
"So we're all stuck here for five minutes in homeroom," Manny said, trying  
to end the silence.  
"I can't spend a period without you, Em!" Sean said. "It's like 50 years  
without you!"  
"Don't worry Sean, you're not the only one suffering. We have to stay here  
with Ms. Kwan," Manny said. "That isn't fun!"  
"I'll miss you too Sean, but that's life," Emma replied.  
The bell rang.  
The day continued on and lunch arrived. Emma, Sean, Manny, Toby and JT sat  
down at a table. Chris came outside, trying to find a table.  
"Chris! Chris! Over here!" Emma screamed. Chris came over to their table.  
Note: I'm aware that Chris and Melinda didn't break up yet, but in my fan  
fiction, they already did. This is a fan FICTION, I can change the plots  
around a little if I want to! Is Chris' girlfriend's name 'Melinda' or  
'Melanda'? What does 'OOC' mean? Please review too!  
"Hi Emma, Manny. Yo what's up Slim Shady?" Chris said.  
"Nothing 50 Cent, just chilling with my girl and her friends!" Sean said.  
"Anyway, sit down Chris," Emma said.  
"Chris, has anyone ever told you that you've been looking quite hot  
lately?" Manny said, running a finger through her hair.  
"Yes, but not today!"  
"Well I guess I'm the first one!"  
"Manny, maybe you should go hit on Sully."  
"You better watch your trap, Sharpe! I can get grade 11 and 12 guys to beat  
you up!"  
Chris laughed.  
"Manny got dissed," JT said. Toby started to giggle.  
"How about I punch your face right now?" Manny said. "Would you like that?"  
"How, are you gonna dig your nail in my hand?"  
Manny put on a very angry face. JT screamed. He started to run. Toby ran to  
catch up with him.  
"Once a coward, always a coward!" Manny rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"So I heard you're a dj?" Emma asked.  
Chris cleared his throat. "Not really, but that's what I'm gonna be!  
Following in the foot steps of my cousin Jacob!"  
"That's so cool!"  
"I know, I like to spin all day! I could do it for as long as possible!"  
"Your parents are okay with it?" Sean asked.  
"They tell me the same thing over and over, 'one will achieve success if  
one follows their dreams'. I still don't get what that means!"  
"At least you'll be something."  
"You can be anything if you just find an interest in anything. I've wanted  
to be a dj since I was 3!"  
"I admire you so much Chris!" Emma said, fluttering her eyelashes. Sean's  
good mood changed to a bad one.  
"Um, thanks."  
"You're really into this. You found an interest and made it big time!  
That's so cool!"  
"So is there anything you admire about me?" Sean asked, angrily. He was  
jealous of Emma and Chris' conversation without him.  
"Um, I admire your good taste in style?"  
"See, you don't like anything about me!" Sean grabbed his lunch bag and  
slammed it into the garbage can. He then walked away very pissed.  
"Nice going Em," Manny said. "Look what you did."  
"Manny, please. This isn't the time. I can't believe I did this," Emma  
said.  
"You don't admire ANYTHING about him? What kind of relationship do you  
have?"  
"One were he treats me as his girlfriend and I treat him like trash!!!"  
Emma screamed, banging the table with her fist.  
"I'm sorry Emma, I shouldn't have started this," Chris said in an  
apologetic tone.  
"It's not your fault Chris, if I hadn't started obsessing over it, none of  
this would have happened."  
"Don't blame yourself. I guess my break-up with Melinda was hard for me. I  
just needed some cheering up."  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry Chris!"  
"It's okay, she wasn't worth it at all!"  
"Oh."  
"Well I gotta go clean up my locker, see ya later girls!"  
  
Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I like to know your  
thoughts and opinions! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

Chapter 2: Sorry  
I would like to thank some more people for inspiring me to write:  
Misery Chick722  
InFaTuAtEd*cHiK  
mannyfan  
luckyguy14  
chocl8chps  
I'll thank more people soon!  
  
Emma and Manny walked into class late from lunch. Ms. Kwan was mad.  
"Girls, please be on time."  
"Sorry Ms. Kwan. We were just talking too much," Emma replied.  
"About Chris," Sean muttered in annoyance.  
The whole class made "ooh" sounds. Chris put his head down, he was a little  
embarrassed.  
"Shut up Sean," Manny said.  
"Manny, watch your mouth. Sean, mind your own business." Ms. Kwan said,  
then went back to grading papers.  
Emma sat down in the seat next to Sean.  
"What on earth is your problem?" Emma asked.  
"You!" Sean replied. "How can you like some new guy over me?"  
"I don't like Chris! I'm just making new friends! Can't I make new  
friends?"  
"No! Not with guys like Chris!"  
"What do you have against him?"  
"The fact that you like him more than me!"  
"Sean, how can you say that? I love you!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I am. I mean it. More than ever."  
"Me too. Me too."  
Emma and Sean hug each other and Emma gives Sean a little kiss.  
The bell rang for the next period. Sean and Emma left the room, side by  
side.  
The day went by pretty fast. Chris was having a bad time though. He  
couldn't stand Emma and Sean being such a great couple and having a great  
time.  
When school was over, everyone was running out of the classrooms like  
animals because it was Friday. Chris walked very slowly. Manny caught up to  
him.  
"Hey Chris, wait up!" Manny screamed.  
Oh no, Chris thought, I hope she isn't trying to seduce me!  
"Um, hello Manny."  
"I know it's not any of my business, but you looked really annoyed today.  
Is something wrong?"  
"No, I'm good. Bye."  
"You're lying Chris. No one can fool Manuella Santos! Does this have  
anything to do with Emma and Sean?"  
Chris covered his face full of guilt. "No! No! No!"  
"It is isn't it? Isn't it?"  
Chris nodded.  
"Oh my god! Chris Sharpe has a crush on Emma Nelson! How cute!"  
"But Emma just got back together with Sean, I don't wanna mess it up! I'm  
not that kind of guy."  
"But you like her!"  
"I know."  
"So go for it! Besides, I don't think Sean is the one for her either!"  
"Then I guess we should team up?"  
"Chris, are you asking me out?"  
"Please Manny, you wish. I meant you could help me impress Emma."  
"Deal!"  
They go their separate ways home.  
Note: I don't know who their homeroom teacher is, so I chose Ms. Kwan since  
I saw them go there at the beginning of the day in 'Against All Odds'.  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan  
Manny and Chris met at the school entrance 10 minutes early to discuss  
their little plan.  
"So I think we should start small," Manny said. "Maybe we should get Sean  
and Emma to stop thinking about each other."  
"And how should we do that?" Chris asked.  
"For a dj, you're acting very clueless about girls! Didn't you have a  
girlfriend?"  
"One that wasn't satisfied with everything I did for her!"  
"Whatever. Anyway, how about you get Sean to do something that will  
disappoint Emma."  
"I don't want to start anything, but it's a plan!"  
Emma and Sean caught up to them.  
"What are you two talking about?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Sean asked.  
"We're talking about world hunger Emma," Manny replied.  
"Yeah, it's really a shame isn't it," Chris said.  
"Sure you were!" Emma said, laughing.  
"Chris, wanna walk to class?" Sean asked.  
"Cool Slim Shady!"  
They walked away, leaving Emma and Manny alone to talk.  
Manny walked slowly.  
"So what were you and Chris talking about?" Emma asked, very curious.  
"Nothing, just stuff."  
"Manny, stop lying. Your face goes all guilty when you lie!"  
"Em, what's your problem? Do you have a crush on Chris?"  
"No, not all! I'm with Sean, remember?"  
"Then why are you going nuts just because he talked to another girl?"  
"I'm not going nuts Manny, I just want to know! Geez!"  
"We were talking about school, the latest gossip, you know."  
"Finally, something came out of you."  
I hate lying to Emma, Manny thought, but it's for her own good.  
Emma and Manny walked into homeroom. They took their seats. Five minutes  
later, the bell rang. They went to science.  
Emma and Manny were lab partners. Chris and Sean were lab partners.  
Emma and Manny were across from Sean and Chris.  
"I really like her," said Sean. "She's my dream girl, she's my girl!"  
"I can tell she likes you too," Chris replied. "She's constantly staring at  
you!"  
"Well, us lovers can't help it."  
"I'm sorry for starting problems, it was messed up."  
"No problem, 50. Cool?"  
"Cool!"  
It's a shame, Chris thought, because after Emma falls for me, things won't  
be cool.  
"Chris is looking good," Manny thought aloud.  
"You have a crush on him? Since when?" Emma asked impatiently.  
"Can't I call a boy hot? What is with you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really, because every time I mention a good thing about Chris, you go  
nuts!"  
"You're wrong Manny! I'm with Sean! I don't love anyone else more than him!  
Why would I like Chris? He's so.different! You're the one who keeps  
bringing this up! Can't I be curious? It's my right to be like that!" Emma  
screamed. Her face was really burning up. She started to run around the  
room, banging her head into the wall.  
"Emma! Emma! Calm down!" Manny screamed. "Calm down!!"  
"Emma!" Sean and Chris screamed simultaneously.  
Ms. Hatzilakos grabbed Emma and lay her down on a couch.  
"Emma, relax! Everything is gonna be okay!"  
Emma was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I don't like Chris! I don't! Stop bugging me Manny!"  
"That's no reason to go crazy Emma, just be careful from now on!" Ms.  
Hatzilakos said.  
The nurse came and brought Emma to the nurse' office.  
Lunch time came. Emma went home. Manny, Sean and Chris sat down at a table.  
"I feel so bad about this," said Sean. "I didn't think she'd be stressed  
out like this again!"  
"Again?" Chris asked in astonishment.  
"You didn't know? She took drugs due to too much stress." Manny said  
slowly.  
"Whoa, that's just plain scary!" Chris said.  
"So I think we should be extra nice to her," Sean suggested. "Don't get her  
mad. I gotta go ask Mr. Chase about something in shop. Later!"  
Sean left with his lunch bag.  
"Manny, I think we should calm down with our little plan," said Chris. "We  
don't want her to hurt herself."  
"But it's just getting better and better!"  
"What! How can you say that?"  
"This proves that she doesn't like to see other girls with you, we just  
need to spice our plan up a bit!"  
"Oh no, not another plan."  
"If we date, she would get super jealous!"  
"No way, I'm NOT dating you!"  
"If you want Emma that badly, you have to do whatever it takes!"  
"Okay, okay! But on one condition: don't obsess over it, we don't want her  
to go crazy again! And I will only allow kisses on the cheek!"  
"Fine. Whatever."  
Lunch continued and the day ended pretty quickly.  
  
Note: Please review! I would like to know your thoughts and opinions! 


	4. Chapter 4: Hot New Couple

Chapter 4: Hot New Couple  
Manny and Chris walked into Degrassi Community School the next day, holding  
hands. Everyone was staring at them.  
"Since when do you two date?" Paige asked.  
"Since Chris and I fell in love!" Manny said.  
"Well, you're a pretty good couple."  
"Thanks! Do we have Spirit squad practice today?"  
"Yeah, don't be late! We're starting a new cheer!"  
"I promise I won't! Bye!"  
Manny and Chris continued to walk down the halls, hand in hand.  
"It's good that Paige likes us together, now we have to see Emma's  
reaction!" Manny said.  
"I just hope we're not going too far with this plan," Chris replied. "Don't  
fall in love with me for real, or else I won't be able to dump you!"  
"Calm down, dj! Here she comes!"  
Emma came over to Chris and Manny.  
"Hi Manny! Hey Chris!" Emma said. She then noticed them holding hands.  
"Emma, Sean! What's up?" Manny replied.  
"What's up with YOU? Since when do you two go out?"  
"Since I found out that Manuella is my true love, right babe?" Chris  
replied.  
"Of course! I love the way you say that!" Manny kissed Chris on the cheek.  
Emma's happy face turned into an angry one.  
"I'm, uh, happy for you two. Oh, would you look at the time? I have to go  
to.go to-  
"Homeroom? Emma, chill out!" Chris said. Manny and Chris laughed at this.  
"Ha ha, funny." Emma walked away, she was really pissed.  
"You know what Manny? I have to admit that I enjoyed the look of jealousy  
on Emma's face!" Chris said.  
"Now you understand why this keeps getting better and better!"  
"Let's go, babe."  
Manny and Chris walked to homeroom.  
The day continued. It went by very slowly. Emma couldn't help but stare at  
Chris and Manny flirting with each other. Why does Manny get Chris, Emma  
thought, he deserves so much better than her! Wait! What am I saying? I DO  
NOT LIKE CHRIS!!  
"Emma? Earth to Emma?" Sean asked.  
"Oh sorry Sean, I was just thinking about stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Oh, just stuff."  
"But what stuff?"  
"Stuff!"  
"Tell me what you're friggin' thinking about, damnit!" Sean screamed. The  
whole class watched them fight.  
"Why is that your business?"  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
"It's none of your business! Quit being so nosy!  
Emma and Sean continued to fight over nothing. Chris and Manny watched them  
fight.  
"See, it's working!" Manny said, silently. "It's actually working!"  
"How do you know!?" Chris asked.  
"I can bet you $100 that Emma was thinking about you, she was staring at  
you 24/7! She can't tell Sean and now he's really ticked off! Now we  
completed our first goal! Let's try to get to other goals!"  
"Like getting her to dump Sean?"  
"Exactly! But there's one thing we need to avoid-  
"Sean finding out!" Chris and Manny said at the same time.  
"I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day, you're such a jerk!" Emma  
screamed.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
They both shut up and continued to do their work.  
"Oh yeah!" Manny thought aloud.  
Chris replied, "This is only the beginning."  
  
Note: Please review, I like to know your thoughts and opinions! 


	5. Chapter 5: Emma's jealous

Chapter 5: Emma's jealous  
Emma left her homeroom to go to lunch. She was ignoring Sean, so she  
decided to look for Manny. She spotted her.  
"Hi Manny!" Emma said.  
"Hey Em," Manny said. "Have a seat."  
"So what's up?"  
"Emma, I was just about to ask you that!" said Manny. "What's going on with  
Sean?"  
"He's so curious about me all of a sudden. He thinks he has to know  
EVERYTHING about me!"  
"Doesn't he?"  
"Does Chris know everything about you, Manny?" Emma asked.  
"Well we're a new couple. So we're just learning right now."  
"Yo Emma! Hey Manny, my babe!" Chris said.  
"I love the way you say that, babe!" Manny replied. She and Chris shared a  
kiss. Emma put her head down. She was so jealous. Chris and Manny even  
noticed it, but didn't say anything.  
"So Emma, I heard about your little fight with Sean. Sorry!" said Chris.  
"Oh, you heard?"  
"Yeah, tough luck isn't it?"  
"Yep."  
"But I would never fight with my Manny. She's too perfect!" Chris screamed.  
"You're so sweet Chris. I was just telling Emma the same thing."  
Emma replies, "Actually, you didn't-  
"Anyways, Chris and I are so perfect together! I bet tons of girls out  
there are jealous and want you badly!" Manny said.  
"But I keep telling them the same thing, I'm taken. And I'll be taken for  
quite a while," said Chris.  
"Do you know how many times both of you have said that? It's making me  
sick!"  
"Sorry Emma. Anyway, I gotta go now. Later Manny," said Chris. He gave her  
a kiss on the cheek.  
Chris left Manny and Emma alone.  
"God Emma, I didn't think you were that envious," said Manny.  
"I am not!"  
"Then how come you keep getting all jealous every time Chris and I start  
flirting?"  
"Because you guys do it non-stop. It makes me sick!"  
"Jealousy hurts, doesn't it?"  
"I'm not jealous! I mean, how can Chris be interested in a girl like you?"  
"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You two don't mesh well together, he needs someone who's.well.smart."  
"So you're saying I'm dumb?"  
"No, just a little?"  
"Emma, I thought you were my best friend. I just can't believe you would  
say something like that," said Manny. The tears started to form in her  
eyes.  
"Manny, I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, me too. For forgiving you before."  
Manny walked away.  
Nice going, Emma thought, there goes your friendship.  
Am I really dumb, Manny thought, or am I just listening to Emma too much?  
  
Note: Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: BreakUp

Chapter 6: Break-Up  
Sean walked out of his last period class. He went to his locker. He found a  
note sticking out. He opened it and began to read.  
  
Sean, meet me at the Smith Stone Park at 4 pm sharp. I think we need to  
talk.  
-Emma.  
At least she still wants to talk about it, Sean thought, maybe she's not  
mad after all.  
Sean went home to change and shower. He then wore his best clothes and went  
on his way to Smith Stone Park. He saw Emma sitting on a bench, waiting and  
looking at her watch.  
"Sean, over here." He heard Emma's voice. He walked over to the bench where  
she was sitting.  
"Hey Em, you wanted to talk?" Sean asked.  
"Yeah, sit down."  
"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna apologize for yesterday."  
"Me? I think you have some explaining to do as well."  
"Okay, that's not why you called me here."  
"Look, I called you here because we need to talk. About us."  
"Yeah, I know. We've been having some troubles lately-  
"Which is why I think we should take a little break."  
"What!!!!!? Are you breaking up with me?"  
"Yes, because you're starting to get really curious and really pissed off  
at everything I do. And I'm sick of it." Emma was glad to get it all out.  
"As if you don't get mad at me for little things, remember what happened  
with Jay?"  
"I know, but I changed. And now you're doing it to me."  
"You're not breaking up with me because of this; it's not a good reason."  
"But this is what annoys me the most about you."  
"There's another guy, isn't there? You like someone else more than me. It's  
Chris Sharpe, isn't it? Isn't it?" Sean asked, angrily.  
"No! Of course not! Why do you think that? Even Manny thinks that!! What is  
with everyone? Chris and I are two completely different people who could  
never hook up! Maybe you just have trouble accepting the fact that I just  
don't like you anymore. Period."  
"So you're breaking up with me. Should've seen this coming."  
"I'm sorry Sean, but that's just the way I feel. You'll live."  
"Fine then, but don't take drugs again and expect me to feel bad for you."  
"That was harsh. I'm not gonna take drugs again and even if I did, I don't  
need pity from a self-centered wannabe like you."  
"Whatever. You're just a stupid tree hugger."  
Sean walked away. Emma was relieved.  
She went home. As soon as she got home, she took out her journal.  
  
Dear Journal,  
I broke up with Sean today. I don't know if it was a good idea or  
not, but that's just the way I felt. He is always jumping to conclusions  
about everything and he thinks I have a crush on Chris Sharpe. In fact, I  
don't feel bad about our break-up at all. I don't really miss Sean. I guess  
I was tired of being with him and breaking up a gazillion times!  
Sean said it was a stupid reason to break up with him and he thinks  
it's because I like Chris Sharpe. That question still remains a mystery to  
me, but I think I do have feelings for Chris Sharpe. He's smart, funny,  
cool, a dj and he has a good sense of humor. I can talk to him about  
personal things if I wanted to.  
But Chris and Manny are still a thing, so I might as well just suck  
it up.  
-Emma  
Manny and Chris decided to have a milkshake at the Dot and discuss new  
plans. Manny was not as excited about it as Chris was.  
"So I was thinking we could get Sean to cheat on her!!" Chris said.  
Manny replied, "Yep."  
"Or maybe we can get Emma to cheat on Sean!!"  
"Yep."  
"Manny, 'yep' is all you can say? What's going on? You're usually happy!"  
"Nothing, keep your nose out of my business!"  
"But we're friends and I care."  
"I was telling Emma how jealous she is, and she just hurt my feelings!"  
"How can a popular Latina chick like you be offended by a little thing that  
Emma says? It doesn't make sense that you would get all teary-eyed over  
that."  
"She said: How can Chris be interested in a person who isn't smart? She has  
some nerve to say that! I'm not dumb!!"  
"That's what's wrong?" Chris asked. He started to laugh.  
"It's not funny," Manny replied.  
Sean entered the Dot and took a seat that was near Manny and Chris. He  
looked angry.  
"Yo Sean, what's wrong?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah," Manny said. "You look really pissed."  
"You wanna know what's wrong?" Sean replied. "Emma broke up with me!!"  
"That's gotta hurt," said Manny.  
"I know, life gets tough!" Chris said. "Can't let a girl put you down."  
"But you're the cause of it Chris."  
Manny and Chris looked at each other; they knew that the trouble had just  
begun. Manny decided to leave because she didn't wanna get busted. Chris  
and Sean were left alone.  
"Excuse me?" Chris said. "How can you accuse me of that?"  
"Emma thinks about you a lot. She doesn't know that I know this, but I see  
her staring at you all the time in class."  
"Well she's not interested in me. Believe me, I would know."  
"Don't play games with me Sharpe; I know you're trying to steal her from  
me. You better watch out."  
"Watch out for what? Do you think I'm afraid of your little face?"  
"You're saying that now, but wait till you see. If you lay a hand on her or  
talk to her, I will bust your face."  
Sean walked out, he was really angry now. Chris was angry too.  
We'll see whose face will get busted, Chris thought.  
Oh that boy better watch his little trap, Sean thought.  
Note: Please review!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Warning

Chapter 7: Warning  
Emma walked to school by herself the next morning. Manny and Sean both  
hated her, so she had no one to hang out with. She went to her locker and  
opened it.  
"Uhhhh, I hate school! I hate life!!" Emma screamed. People looked at her.  
She turned around because she was embarrassed. Just to make things better,  
Chris approached her.  
"Hey Emma, that's not such a good way to control your anger."  
"Chris, this isn't the time. Okay?"  
"I can see that, but why don't you just lighten up?"  
"Lighten up? You think I can lighten up when I insulted Manny and dumped  
Sean? I won't!!"  
"Look Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."  
"Well, you did. Shouldn't you be flirting with Manny?"  
"What is with you? Manny and I aren't even in love!!"  
"What?"  
Manny was at a locker across from them and was listening to the  
conversation.  
"Emma, I love you." Chris grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. She stood  
there for a second, speechless. She then grabbed him and kissed him back.  
Manny was standing right there.  
"Manny, I'm so sorry! For stealing your boyfriend and insulting you! It was  
rude!!" Emma screamed.  
"Emma, don't be sorry. I don't even know why I started to cry. I guess the  
old, immature side came over me again. Yeah, that's it!"  
"But it was still rude! You're not dumb, Manny!"  
"Emma, I don't like Chris. This was sort of a, you know, set-up."  
"What?"  
"Emma, I love you so much. But it was so hard to tell you. I was afraid of  
rejection."  
"A guy like you?"  
"Emma, he teamed up with me and we decided to get you super jealous. And it  
worked."  
"Yeah, I was glad to finally share a kiss with you Emma."  
Sean came out of nowhere. He heard what Chris said.  
"I warned you to stay away from Emma and now you kissed her?"  
"I will beat the crap out of you at after school. It'll be at the alley.  
Off school grounds."  
"Yo Sean, this isn't how I wanna deal with this."  
"What, you're a chicken?"  
"No, Emma loves me and not you. So get lost and move on!"  
"Yeah Sean," Emma said. "I'm tired of your jealousy.  
"No Emma," Chris said. "I will show up. Sean thinks I'm afraid. But when I  
beat you up, we'll see who'll start crying!!"  
Chris, Emma and Manny walked away. Chris was feeling tough and brave.  
"I'm gonna get you, Sharpe!!" Sean screamed. "I'M GONNA GET YOUR UGLY  
TRAP!!!"  
  
Note: Please review as soon as possible!! I know that it's very unusual for  
Manny to cry that easily, but this is my fan fic and I can change it around  
if I want to. And when she became Emma's best friend again in the first  
part of this sequel, she decided to soften her attitude a bit, so don't  
start with your 'know-it-all' comments. I know what's going on in the show,  
I wouldn't even write these Degrassi fan fics if I didn't know in the first  
place!!! So lose your snotty attitudes! If my fan fic isn't good, say it in  
a nicer way. 


	8. Chapter 8: Choices

Chapter 8: Choices  
Chris, Emma and Manny were sitting with JT and Toby in language arts with  
Ms. Kwan.  
"Chris, we heard about you and Sean. Are you gonna fight him?"JT asked.  
"Yeah, we think you should. Sean is one messed up fool!" said Toby.  
"Hell ya, why shouldn't I?" Chris responded. "If Sean wants beef, he'll get  
it!"  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!!" screamed JT. Chris and JT did a hand  
shake thing.  
"Go Chris!" said Toby.  
"Please don't fight him," said Emma. "You have no idea what you're getting  
into."  
"I have to agree with her," replied Manny. "You don't wanna get on Sean's  
wild side."  
"Let's not even mention last year, Manny."  
"Emma, I'll be fine. Do you really think I can't beat up Sean?" Chris  
responded.  
"But what if he hurts you badly?"  
"There's no chance of that! Sean thinks he's so tough and strong, but it's  
mad obvious he's not."  
"What if you get suspended?"  
"It's after school, damnit!! You keep thinking the worst!! Stop worrying  
and stop controlling me!! I can take care of myself!!"  
Everyone was looking at Chris. Emma had a hurt look on her face.  
She softened her voice.  
"Sorry, it's your decision. Just be careful."  
"Yeah, I will. I promise." He hugged Emma.  
  
The day went on. Sean was wishing that the day would end already so he  
could deal with Chris. Chris was really confident and cool about it. He  
thought he could bust Sean in a matter of 10 seconds.  
Lunch time came. Manny, Toby, JT, Liberty, and Chris sat down together at a  
table.  
"Chris, you are acting very immature," said Liberty. "If you get suspended,  
it will appear on your records."  
"Liberty, I don't care. I'm gonna beat him up!!" replied Chris.  
"You're going to fight over Emma? She's cool, but it's not that big a deal.  
You've got her now so the war should be over."  
"But Sean is jealous and he wants to fight me. I'm not a chicken like you  
Liberty. I like to take challenges in life."  
"I do take challenges. I stand up for my rights and beliefs and I follow my  
conscience and instincts. Whereas you're taking a challenge over a girl."  
"She does have a point," said Manny. "This is all too silly."  
"Manny, stay out of this! It's between me and Sean!"  
"Chris, Emma is my best friend! This is my business! You don't even realize  
how upset Emma is about this!!"  
"No, she's okay with this. That's what she said before."  
"She lied. She doesn't like this. She's warning you. Sean is really tough  
to handle. Once the fight starts, it won't stop. You have to make a choice.  
One that will affect you and Emma. Don't make the wrong one."  
"You want me to make a choice? I choose to fight him! I love Emma, but if  
Sean wants to fight, I will!!"  
Chris walks away. She does have a point, Chris thought, but I can't back  
down now.  
"Manny, you're so stupid!" said JT. "Let him fight!!"  
"Yeah, he'll do anything to have his girl!!" said Toby.  
"You guys are so immature! Why can't Sean just move on?" Manny asked.  
"Because guys will do anything to keep their girl," JT replied.  
"Whatever. Chris is gonna get hurt and I know it."  
  
Note: Please review!!! The next chapter is the ultimate one!! Sean and  
Chris' fight will happen, but Chris learns that he made the wrong choice... 


	9. Chapter 9: Fight!

Chapter 9: Fight!!  
"Did you hear about Sean and Chris' fight?" Paige asked.  
"No way! Really? When?" said Hazel.  
"After school!" Paige responded.  
"Sean is starting fights.again! What is with that kid?"  
"He's just messed up!!" said Jimmy. "Let's hope Chris wins. I'm tired of  
Sean's ugly face. No wonder he got left back."  
"Dude, this is gonna be fun!!" said Spinner.  
"Hell ya!! Sean is going down!!" screamed Craig.  
"Relax, you guys!!" said Ellie. "Maybe Sean has a reason for this. I think  
it's pretty sweet if he loves Emma that much."  
"El, you've got to be kidding me. Sean is just looking for trouble. I heard  
he's been stealing some stuff from the MI lab with his gang!" said Marco.  
"Well in that case, I have to agree with you, Marco."  
Meanwhile, grade 9 is in Media Immersion. Emma and Manny are sitting next  
to each other.  
"Manny, is Chris still gonna fight?" Emma asked.  
"Take a wild guess," Manny responded.  
"I can't believe him!! He's gonna get hurt!!"  
"I talked to him about a right and wrong choice. I thought it would make  
him feel the pressure, but he still said he would fight. I'm sorry Emma, I  
tried."  
"Thanks Manny. Thanks for being there for me. You were right when you said  
you were always there for me. Even now you're helping me out. I should try  
to be there for you too. You're my best friend."  
"Thanks Em. You're my best friend too."  
They hug each other.  
The day went by very quickly. By the end of the day, everyone knew about  
Sean and Chris' fight. They all ran to the alley after school. Sean was  
there, waiting for Chris. Emma went up to him.  
"Sean, please. Please don't do this."  
"Emma, you're not my girlfriend anymore. So just leave. I'm gonna take care  
of Chris, just like I planned."  
"Don't do anything serious, please Sean!! Please!!"  
"Get lost Emma!!"  
Chris finally arrived.  
"What's the matter Chris? You were chickening out?" Sean asked.  
"Nope, just planning for my victory smile when I win!!"  
Sean punched him in the face. Chris punched him back.  
People started screaming. "Fight!!! Fight!!!! Fight!!!!"  
Chris kicked Sean on the leg. Sean kicked him back. Then Chris smacked him  
real hard.  
"That's it, Sharpe!! You're going down!!"  
Sean punched him in the stomach and in the face real hard.  
"Ow!!" Chris screamed. "Chill man!!"  
"I ain't chilling!!"  
Sean kicked him in the you-know-what and kicked him in the stomach again.  
He then violently punched him in the nose.  
"Oh my god!!" Emma screamed. "Stop it Sean!! Stop!!"  
"Yo Sean!!" Jimmy screamed. "Are you psycho!!? Chill man!!"  
But Sean wouldn't stop. Then the police came. Sean and his gang ran away.  
Everyone else disappeared. Chris was lying there, very hurt.  
"Aw, I can't move!! I can't get up!! Ambulance!! Emma!!"  
"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry!!"  
Emma ran over to Chris' side.  
"I'm here!" Emma screamed. "Everything's gonna be alright! I hate you  
Sean!! Wherever you are, I hate you!! I hate you so much!!"  
  
Note: Please review!! Intense, isn't it? I feel really bad for Chris. I was  
about to cry while writing it!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital

Chapter 10: Hospital  
Chris woke up to find himself in a hospital bed.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"You're at the hospital, Chris." Chris looked up to see his mom and dad.  
"Mom, dad. I'm glad you're here."  
"We were so worried about you!" Chris' mom said. "Are you okay, babe?"  
"My stomach and arms really hurt," Chris replied.  
"Everything is gonna be okay. Your friend Emma told us everything."  
"About the fight too?"  
"Yes, even the fight."  
"Chantel, stop being so nice. Chris, I'm so disappointed in you."  
"But dad, look at me. I'm hurt. I just need your love right now."  
Chris' mom says, "I agree with him. Let's just be glad he's okay, Dan."  
"But you got into a fight!! Do you know how that will look on your  
records?" screamed Chris' dad.  
"It was after school!"  
"That doesn't mean anything. How many times have I told you to talk things  
out and not fight?"  
"A billion times!!"  
"And this fight was over what?"  
"He did this for Emma," replied Chris' mom.  
"A girl! You fought over a girl! You have no shame!! I can't believe my own  
son would act like this!! I can't even deal with you right now!" Chris' dad  
screams. He leaves the room, angry.  
"Chris, don't mind your dad. I do agree that fighting is not the answer,  
but you're off the hook because you got hurt."  
"I know Mom, but I love Emma. I did this for her. I did it because I'm in  
love."  
"Honey, that is very sweet. But I think Emma knows that already. She  
doesn't need you to fight another guy to show your true love. What matters  
is your true feelings and how deep it is in your heart."  
"Thanks Mom. I always knew you were the one who understood."  
Chris gave his mom a kiss and hugged her. Chris' mom left and then Emma,  
Manny, JT and Toby came in.  
"Chris, are you okay? Can you talk? Are you alive?" Emma asked.  
"Yes Emma, I'm good!" Chris replied.  
"I was so worried!!"  
"Yeah, so was I. Why didn't you listen Chris?" said Manny. "We just cared  
about your safety!"  
"Dude, we thought that the fight was cool at first. Until Sean went  
overboard. We freaked out!" said JT. "We hope you're gonna be okay, man."  
"I just think it was pretty brave of you to fight Sean. Lots of us are too  
afraid!" said Toby.  
"Thanks for coming you guys. It means a lot to me. Sean just blew it. He's  
heading the wrong way in life."  
"Can I talk to Chris?" Emma asked. Toby, JT and Manny just went to the  
side. "Alone?"  
They all said "oh" and left. Emma and Chris were alone, at last.  
"Chris, I'm so sorry about Sean. He's too wild."  
"Emma, I'm okay."  
"No you're not! You're bruised all over your stomach and arm and your eye  
is swollen and you can barely move! Is that okay? Why didn't you listen to  
me and Manny? Why did you fight him? I warned you!"  
"Just calm down! Everyone makes mistakes! I thought this would mean  
something to you. I did this because I.because.I.because."  
"Because what? What?"  
"Because I love you Emma, okay? I love you."  
Emma stood there. She didn't know what to say. Those three words meant a  
lot to her. She finally spoke.  
"I love you too, Chris. I love you too."  
Emma bent down to kiss Chris. They kissed for a minute. They finally let  
go.  
"I'll see you later," Emma said. "Bye, I love you."  
"I love you more," Chris said. They both laughed. Then Emma left.  
  
Note: Please review!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Let You Go aka Last Ch...

Chapter 11: Can't Let You Go aka Last Chapter  
Emma and Manny walked into Degrassi Community School the next day. People  
were staring at them.  
  
"Emma, is Chris okay?" Paige asked.  
"You're actually talking to without calling me a tree hugger?" replied  
Emma.  
"Just answer the question."  
"He's bruised, but he's gonna be okay."  
"I hope things work out well. Sean is an idiot."  
"I know."  
Paige walked away to catch up with Hazel and Terri.  
  
"Em, what are you gonna do when you run into Sean?"  
"I don't know, Manny. I really don't know."  
"Here's your chance."  
Sean walked over to Emma and Manny. They began to walk away.  
  
"Emma, wait up! Wait!" Sean screamed.  
"Go away Sean. I hate you."  
"You know you don't mean that."  
"Look what you did to Chris. You're a psycho."  
"He had it coming."  
"Yeah, well you had this coming." She slapped him in the face. Sean's face  
became very red. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Ohhh! Sean got slapped by the SITE girl!" screamed Spinner.  
"Yeah Emma, you tell him!" screamed Manny.  
"Forget you! Forget all of you! I don't need the sick retards in this  
school!" Sean screamed. He banged his fist into the wall and ran off.  
  
"That ought to teach that pathetic loser a lesson or two," said Emma,  
"Em, that was so brave. I know Chris would be happy to see this!" said  
Manny.  
  
"I did see it." Emma and Manny turned around to see Chris.  
"Chris!!" the girls screamed simultaneously.  
"Hey ya!" Chris replied.  
"I thought you were still in the hospital," said Emma.  
"I was suddenly feeling better," said Chris. "But my legs are still kinda  
aching."  
"Sean is a jerk," said Manny. She decided to leave the two of them some  
time to talk.  
  
"Emma, that was cool. The way you said 'and you had this coming' was  
so.smart!" Chris said.  
"Yeah, well I'll do anything for my boyfriend."  
"And I'd do anything for my girlfriend."  
They share a kiss and walk to homeroom, hand in hand.  
  
Note: Please review! This is the last chapter and there will be no more  
sequels or prequels or whatever. Check out my new story called 'Never Gonna  
Give You Up: The Sequel'!!! 


End file.
